


Tricks

by bewarethesmirk



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewarethesmirk/pseuds/bewarethesmirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it's all a trick of the light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks

Maybe it's all a trick of the light. 

Merlin's pale skin glows like something holy beneath the moonlight, his eyes wide and alive as he stares up at Arthur from the bed. Arthur steps closer, holding Merlin's gaze.

"I hope you know I'm not going to wait much longer," Merlin says. "I didn't come here for you to just stare at me." He's insolent even when he's naked, even with his cock thick and hard, pressed close to his abdomen.

"What if I want to make you wait?" Arthur raises his eyebrows. He's right beside the bed - _his_ bed – now, staring down at Merlin who is, despite his grumbling, eager and hard and waiting.

Merlin licks his lips. "Who says you can make me?"

It's the oldest trick in the book, but Arthur is on him in a flash, pressing him down into the softness of the bed, whispering into Merlin's ear. "I can make you do anything," Arthur says, and trails his teeth along Merlin's ear. 

Their bodies are pressed flush together, and Arthur grinds down so that the soft cotton of his tunic catches the head of Merlin's cock, sliding against it wetly.

" _Oh_ ," Merlin says.

Arthur smirks into his neck, right behind his ear. "I told you." He grabs Merlin's sharp hipbones into his hands, a harsh biting grip, and jerks Merlin up toward him. He's on top of Merlin, pressing him down, and feeling the heat of his cock through his tunic. Arthur grinds their hips together and balances himself so that he's watching Merlin's face at close range. He wants to watch him as he flies apart.


End file.
